Bring One Back
by Frosty Counsel
Summary: What if two people had died that time when Sun casted his second resurrection? With only enough holy light to bring back one, who would our precious Sun knight choose? His confidant, or the man who cared for him since childhood? "You can't bring back everyone who dies, it doesn't work that way."
1. Chapter 1

Two cloaked silhouettes stood silent in front of the abandoned building. The only source of light was the moon, and the small flickering flame of a candle that seemingly came from the building.

Hushed whispers were passed between both figures, before one drew his sword from its scabbard. The moonlight reflecting off the blade, and provided a look of the man who wielded it.

Wavy, lustrous blonde hair framed a handsome face adorned with calm azure eyes. But instead held a scowl in place of the usual smile he was known for. He pushed the door to the building open, wary for any creature that could attack him.

"Lesus," the blonde called softly as he wandered deeper into the house. Unsurprisingly, cobwebs and a rickety floor that creaked with every step were littering the areas where his eyes could see in the darkness.

_Of all the places..._

"Ah, ah. What do we have here, Neo Sun?" A cold voice taunted as a petite figure stepped out into the light. Long brown hair and dark green eyes decorated the face of a young - probably not even more than a day older than thirteen- teen-aged girl.

She wore a simple dress of red and white and a joyous but cold smile.

But a faint aura of omen surrounded her that didn't belong to a child- or living being.

"Scarlet."

Neo murmured darkly. He eyed the area around him, his sense of dread and disgust skyrocketing. The area was littered with corpses, and he could certainly smell the pungent stench of blood from where he stood.

"You killed them- innocents- and you still expect us to hand over your child?" He mocked as he nodded his head towards the corpses. Scarlet's eyes dulled slightly as she peered to look at them, a small frown tugging at the edges of her lips.

"They don't matter. However, he does. You don't want their sacrifices to be in vain, do you?" Her reply only infuriated Neo further. Lesus was several meters away, still too far to do anything or hear the conversation between the two.

"Sacrifices in vain?! You murdered them in cold blood, you wretch!" He screamed. The girl chuckled lowly, the dark element surrounding her growing thick.

She tilted her head, looking at the man with a eerie smile, "Wretch... Why am I a wretch, if all I wanted was to take back what is rightfully mine? Grisia belongs to me: He is my most precious son."

Quicker than she could blink, Neo charged forward. Aiming a killing blow to the head. The girl looked at him bitterly, the dark element around her expanded to a degree before two figures dashed out from behind her.

One figure parried the sword aimed at his master, and the other swiftly threw Neo back by the neck.

"Isn't it lovely how many people under your god's 'protection' die with so much hatred?" She inquired as Neo easily sliced one of her many summonings down.

Her attention was quickly diverted by the sudden outburst of another battle aura, her eyes narrowed at the pure black figure that stood to far from her physical sight. The man held a sword, that was currently skewering a death knight.

"And even the current Judgment knight is here! How wonderful; I'll kill you both then take back my child." Her face glowed with mirth as three more death knights ran over to deal with Lesus.

She surveyed the area, the smile on her face brightening every moment a death knight went down. The dark element surrounding her had began to fester itself into the walls and cracks, surrounding the entire framework of the house.

Neo took down another batch of the undead, feeling the pressure of overwork begin to pain him. That and the many cuts and stabs that littered his body begin to make him feel light headed. Strongest in history? yes. A one man army? Certainly. But even he would begin to lose hope of winning if wave after wave of undead would begin to attack him.

Suddenly, he snapped his head to the side, eyes widening at the cracks beginning to appear along the walls.

_She planned this-!_

"Lesus! Get out of here now, that's a order!" Neo yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, swinging it down and disposing of yet oanother undead. Lesus looked up, his face grave as he unleashed another swing of his sword in front of him, destroying the undead platoon all together. He gave a curt nod and quickly dashed.

Neo looked back, his eyes narrowed at seeing the empty spot that was once occupied by Scarlet before bolting for the exit. He was slower and farther away than Lesus who only need to go a few more meters before leaving, and he already knew he would most likely not make it.

"I apologize, Chasel, I even endangered your student."

And before he could even reach over to try and shield his companion, the ceiling quickly collapsed on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Judgement's P.O.V.

I don't know if it was arrogance, idiocy, or the some naivety on my part that the building that held corpses soon turned to undead creatures that began to attack us. Either way, I drew my sword from its scabbard and quickly sliced the undead in half. It fell, but kept attacking.

This isn't right... Not that undead wouldn't die that way, but normally a undead of this level would be finished off with a simple move like that.

Not wasting another second, I slammed the heel of my foot on to its head and promptly destroyed it. Considering that the undead here- all of low level mind you- didn't die the way they normally did, I began to behead them.

Each fell, but soon they grew numerous, cornering me from every side. With this much undead, I believed that we had finally met with the cursed lich.

In a few minutes, the undead grew stronger, much stronger. I sensed the holy light around Neo depleting rapidly, making me guess he was fighting the lich herself. If that was the case, then... Why was she in front of me?

"Aha... Really, the Church became even more idiotic since I've last seen it. Letting two of their most powerful swordsmen go to fight me in secret may be smart, but without aid?" Scarlet mocked as she sat in front of me with a strange shroud surrounding her. Two undead appeared by her side, making my attention snap to them as thy charged at me.

Due to my lack of attention, I received a punch to the guy and a slash that sliced open my arm.

Quickly, I beheaded them. At first, I had to slash them mercilessly then chop their heads. They were oddly fresh, compared to the rest of the undead at the scene.

"You guys are despicable, you know. Taking my child like that... he'd die... why can no one understand? He's mine, to protect and nurture, but he..." She rattled on as her words soon turned soft, almost like she was about to cry.

Things that have never had life should not have feeling.

I didn't know what happened, but she soon looked up, turning hateful green eyes towards me, "Your at fault for that."

In less than a second, the dark energy around her flared out, making me jump back. Not even two seconds later I heard the ominous sound of wood breaking.

"You dare keep me from my child..." Suddenly, a strong wind came from somewhere, hurling me back. Unfortunately, the two death knights haven't been finished off and I landed right into a platoon of them. How can there be so many people with unfulfilled desires?! Immediately, they slashed and I parried.

I heard the faint sound of Neo yelling and looked up, his face was grave. Unfortunately for me, I still had the platoon to deal with.

Damn it! I pulled my sword back, quickly moving it into an arc and destroyed the undead in front. Drawing my sword back, I turned and ran.

" ..I won't forgive it."

The green-eyed menace stood in front of the door, her head hung low. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not... but I swear I could see something flash in front of my eyes. And I really felt like this time, I had really failed Sun.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen to me, no one of you can ever die before Sun. If you can, drag yourself from here as far and fast as possible, no matter what. You cannot die in front of Sun; he had already lost too much."<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Sun's P.O.V.

"Oh, how annoying," I state calmly as the only other occupant in my room gave me a stranger look. "Don't give me that face. I'm not wrong, right? Anyhow.." I trail off as the other remained silent. Although it was odd for people to come here, it's an undeniable fact that company can be helpful. Especially if said person is absolutely obedient.

"S-Sun knight?!" I heard someone scream. I didn't bother turning to look at the source. Instead, my guest disappeared as the door flew off its hinges.

_Wait- what? Haven't I gone through it with Blaze that he can't kick my door without consequences?_

"Moon, Stone? What are you two doing?" I inquired. However, no reply was given as they suddenly grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

What's with all the commotion? Scarlet is in the city, but I haven't sensed any dark auras that could belong to her...

It would be really troublesome if she learned to mask herself as a believer.

"What's going on?"

"Neo Sun and Judgement are dying." The two synchronized. "Do you take me for a idiot?" I ask disbelievingly. I mean, it would be one thing to hear if Blaze or even Ice were dying, but those two?

Is this Scarlet's work?

"Sun, you're going to be too late," Moon warned seriously. _They're serious... _

"Where are they?"

"The Pope's study." What the hell! Why didn't you bring them to me!

I shrugged them off, quickly running with them. "Had you gotten any clerics to them?" I ask. Most of my attention is on the fact they're possibly dead... but if they brought them to some clerics they'd live a little longer...

"..."

_You have to be fucking kidding me._

With that answer being given, we dashed around the Temple headed for the Sanctuary.

"Geh!" "Ouch.." "Watch it!"

I heard some people whine as I slam the doors open.

"What are you doing? Heal them!" I shout as I ran over to the

bodies laying on the ground. The Pope looked up, his face twisted into some expression, strangely familiar to the ones in the room.

_They're so cold... They can't be-_

"Heal them? When I got here, the dark element was already beginning to corrode Judgement while it disappeared completely from Neo."

Again... For something like this to happen..

I slumped down and stared. I only had enough holy light to cast resurrection once...

_God of light, have You forsaken Your holy knights lives?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh.. ah, Sun, do you plan on casting resurrection?" Leaf asked. Quickly, the ten holy knights beside him quickly made a wall between me and the corpses.

_Huh?_

"What are you doing?"

"More like what are you planning! Sun, they're dead, you shouldn't bring them back to life," Earth warned as his eyes narrowed.

"And since when were you my boss? All of you, move!"

"Captain Judgement made us swear to the God of Light to never let you resurrect us ever!" Metal shouted. I focused my sensing on his heart; it was beating fast, but that could probably be because of the intensity of the fight right now.

"Judgement knight is a position below the Sun knight's. Unless Judgement had usurped my position as head of the Holy Temple, then you should all follow my orders! That goes double for anyone in the warm hearted faction," I stated this clearly. Unless Judgement became the head of the Holy Temple, then he can't order everyone.

"Think about what you are doing!"

"So I'm just going to gamble on a one-fourth chance of complete resurrection? What if they go insane or loses their hearing?" I challenged. They're being too difficult! What's wrong with it? Everyone here is just as important as me, but why are they acting as if this is really important?! It's a trivial matter; I'll bring them back then we can beat whoever did this to them into dust.

"What if you go insane or lose your hearing? We cannot be without our Sun!"

...

So annoying.

"Roland, get them out," I ordered. Roland flinched, his face contorted into a look of shock and confusion.

_He isn't going to try disobeying orders, right? _

"Hah?! Hey, Roland-!" They shouted as Roland quickly turned towards them. In one movement, Roland quickly managed to shove them all out of the room. Hastily, he turned towards me.

"Grisia, you know you can't... Bring back both, right? You can't bring back everyone who dies, it doesn't work that way," he said hesitantly.

"I know that."

I always knew.

Even if I had chosen to become the Pope instead of Sun knight when I was younger, my holy light probably wouldn't have any significant changes. Perhaps I would be more adept at healing spells but...

Resurrection is a ability that I can only perform under the pretense of giving a sacrifice, right? But God could want anything and at the same time, nothing.

Does this all depends on who I choose?

I looked down at the corpses, unsure of myself.

_Teacher wouldn't want me to give away a part of myself, would he? Although we can still function even if a former holy knight is dead..._

I can't shake off the feeling of loneliness from that thought.

"Grisia?"

I looked back and saw the Pope. He had a weird expression in his face, like the kind a father would give their son when giving advice? Something like that.

"What?"

"Although I shouldn't be one to talk... I would recommend bring back the Judgement knight. Neo is already old, it's alright if he doesn't come back. Compared to Lesus, Neo has already lived his life out to the fullest."

_Lived his life out, huh? _

I looked back at Teacher's corpse. It felt weird looking at him, since we were very similar appearance-wise I could actually mistaken him for my father.

_But I think Teacher's hair is darker then mine by a lot._

"Right, Lesus..." Even if I say this, I also want Teacher to come back.

This is my fault, isn't it? Since I'm the reason Teacher lost his arm... Scarlet is to blame as well. Why would she want to kill them?

There were too many things to think of right now.

"Roland, I'm going to gather holy light now," I warn. Roland had a look on his face, but then nodded, turning around and quickly leaving.

"Take the others with you."

"... Sure." He answered and opened the doors. Immediately, the holy knights at the doors fell on the ground only to be dragged away by Roland by force.

Hastily, the Pope and I began to create the circle for resurrection. I confirmed that Lesus lost his life via blood loss while Teacher...

Teacher had two large gashes on his chest in a form of an 'X'. If one were to look closely, they'd notice that even the bones had been cut into a bit.

To die such a death just because of her...

"God of light, if you can hear me, please let me bring back Lesus Judgement.." I mutter. The holy light in the room began to thin slightly as it went to wrap itself around Lesus. I almost thought that I was simply casting a heal that was much superior compared to Ultimate heal.

_Child, the price is higher than what you can hope for._

_Eh?!_

Why is my sensing turning blurry? No, not blurry... But so... colorful? What?


	5. Chapter 5

"That was interesting." A middle-aged man said in a semi-cheerful voice as he watched fondly. Humans, honestly, what insane creatures. But, at least they were gutsy enough- and crazy- to do something reckless.

Especially when they think they have a god's favor with them.

"Ah, there's the human of the hour," the man said sarcastically as he approached a confused looking blonde man, His Sun knight to be exact. The blonde looked surprised, turning this way and that. The man waited impatiently- patience may be a virtue, but He definitely wasn't the one who made the shit about virtues up!- and watched as the man final turn his eyes on Him.

"You must be Grisia Sun, right?" The man asked, baffling Sun. "Are you... The God of light?" He asked, hesitant.

"I thought you'd be gutsier than this considering you've tried to perform resurrection again."

"'Again'?" Sun was staying on the safe side, trying not to upset the man. He may not have met all that many people, but he could still tell that someone was insane just by looking at them. The man in front of him was too odd for safety.

"Hm, yeah." The God said casually, his amusement was clear in his voice as the Sun knight looked royally confused.

"You don't look like anything anyone imagined you to be." Sun replied. Of course, dark hair and black eyes with alabaster skin didn't exactly fit the bill of what people thought He'd look like. They imagined someone beyond perfect, and had the same looks as their Sun knight. This man was tall, broad and he looked like mischief and.. Well he wasn't trustworthy looking that's for sure.

"I get that a lot. You know how many humans come here and say that to me? Way too many. And you called yourselves respectful followers." He sighed, looking almost bored with Sun. "Which unfortunately reminds me of this conversation; the price. I had one planned out already, I just need you to listen."

Sun's P.O.V.

I stared at the man- I mean my God. He was extremely different from what most people envisioned. I thought at least he'd be radiating a warmth that would make you feel safe, but all I felt were frosty chills stronger than Ice's ice magic, and intimidation that made Judgement's look like a spoiled child. Then again, I had expected someone thuggish-like with almost a heartless persona. This was leaning on the latter.

We entered a large white... er, temple? It looks smaller than the one in the kingdom, but it was still too large for a simple prayer house. The interior matched the description people would rumor about though; incredibly white walls, with carvings so delicate and beautiful beyond belief, curtains finer than silk, rugs softer than a plush feather pillow, portraits that looked to be painted by masters... And that was it.

The portraits could've been painted by masters, but what was drawn was odd. Besides what looked to be every generation of Twelve Holy Knights, there were more. I could only estimate that their was a sum of probably a thousand, all with different looks, semi-altered uniforms, but the exact same weapons as always. The Divine Holy Weapons would be held by their respective owners, looking either intimidating or calming.

Don't ask me how a weapon can look calming- I just got the strangest feeling of calmness from looking at some. On the other side, was always a man or woman with the overwhelming feeling of darkness. Dressed in the richest of robes, surrounded by a extravagant castle, and handsome men clothed just like- "Silent Eagle."

"So you noticed?" The God asked as he led us through the place. His lips were drawn up in a cold smile as he walked around- aimlessly- and ended up on a line of portraits with three people- all with the overwhelming darkness but toned down.

"You see, like every generation of Twelve Holy Knights, there are generations of Demon Kingsor Queens, as Erebus would so eloquently put it." He pointed at one- Roland and I were on it, the normal expressions we wore were depicted in the portrait along with a busty, short haired woman.

"You're among the twenty-eight generation of Demon King Candidates. An anomaly, really, for you to become my vessel of light." He mumbled as he put his hand down. His face was morphed into a slight angry expression. He looked at me then said plainly, "It's because of you, Erebus had gotten so mad at me... Right, punishment." He suddenly added on as he smiled brightly.

"So, you see, casting resurrection isn't allowed and I'm getting shit from the rest of the gods about favoring humans and all that- even though necromancy isn't that different and they're not even complaining to Erebus about it- it's still illegal. Now, you can't do it again. And I have the perfect idea on how to make you stop." The Silver-haired man grinned as a small amount of holy light dispersed around him and went around me. A million scenarios ran through my head.

Death was a recurring theme amongst all of the scenarios.

"Okay, all done."

_Huh? _

The God smiled, looking proud of himself as I quickly looked down to check myself. _Sight, nothing happened. Smell? Still can I think. Touch? _I patted the nearby column, yep._ I can still touch it. Hearing? I could hear just fine. Taste.._ I flicked my tongue over the roof of my mouth_. Still tastes like blueberries._

"What are you doing?" He asked looking bewildered. _Holy light is still here..._

"What did you do to me?"

"Huh?" He asked, feigning innocence. "The price has been paid- by your brothers."

_Did he just say it was paid by.._.

"**What**?" I asked, feeling something in me sink to the pit of my stomach. It can't be, they couldn't have... **Shouldn't have.**

"Yes, alrighty then. You can go back now. I hope you enjoy your- aha- 'new' brothers."

"Wait! You despicable bastard! What did you- take from them?!"

"Goodbye, Sun knight. May My blessing always be with you... Your brothers, no so much." He smiled kindly.

_This piece of shit God!_


	6. Chapter 6

Judgement's P.O.V.

I was searching for something in the remains of a desolated house with someone, we were looking for a person... no, before that, I had received numerous reports of people all going missing around that area, and then I went there to investigate after being informed that she was there...

Dying wasn't the plan.

It was supposed to be a recon mission. Get in, check around, then leave. How was I so stupid enough to get caught up in the heat of the moment to battle against a lich, in her own territory nonetheless? And I still had to recover from the injuries earlier that day. Healing spells do not replenish lost blood, and I had lost more than two buckets of it. If I had gotten to the Pope a little later that day, I would've died.

In my selfishness of trying to protect Sun by myself, I had cost myself my own life, and Neo's as well.

I don't recall perfectly what happened, my memories were scattered, vague, as if I was not... awake yet. Sun casted resurrection, and he had once again paid a price.

What would he lose this time around?

The nerve-wrecking guilt plagued me day and night after my revival. I couldn't throw back what he had given me in his face. No, the revival- this second chance- had surely been something that had cost him more than he would dare to let us know.

I paused, my pen creating an inkblot on my paper as I left it there. Pure black, tinting white.

A person who shouldn't be alive, but here I was.

The few things I remembered about that day was the fact I woke up; Neo didn't.

Sun fell down beside Neo, his face a pale white that didn't suit him. Neo was dead; laid beside Grisia with an expression similar to someone who was grieving, but at the same time... terrified.

I got up from my seat, investigating the plain room I was in. If I left this room, then... visiting the graveyard...

It wasn't like I was forbidden to go there, but everyone always said that I frequented it to much. Almost as much as I had frequented Sun's room, staying there waiting for him to wake up. Every time I went, I brought the sweets he loved so much and left them at his bedside.

It was nearly the same with the graveyard. I would visit with flowers, staying there with a naive wish that if I waited long enough, I'd wake up from this nightmare and in my room. Everything would be normal.

But how could it be with a demon king candidate as the Sun knight? Sun, who didn't even know it himself, would carelessly call upon random elements. His adaptation towards the dark element grew alarmingly fast, we could all sense it.

His healing spells would be a bit different, less potent as before, but his necromancy would be as powerful and destructive as any necromancer who spent their entire life on that particular area.

And every spell brought him closer and closer to awakening those memories of his childhood. The childhood were he had spent his life with Scarlet before Neo had taken him away.

Scarlet claimed that he is her son. How could he be? She most likely had kidnapped Grisia at a young age.

I stopped investigating the room, the silence was deafening. Normally, at this time, I would be in the Judgement Complex interrogating criminals for confessions. With a blank stare I looked out the window of my room. I don't know if it was because it was the only space were the Pope would allow it, or because I had pestered him to do so, but the grave still had fresh flowers on it.

Neo's grave to be precise.

After I woke up, I realized that I was in my room, Vidar was at my door. As soon as he realized that I was awake, he left to get the others.

Metal told me that Neo's would be buried today.

The ominous feel I had intensified. Buried. Neo was gone. All because I was foolish enough to fight a losing battle.

The burial was solemn. Teacher was at the temple already, sending out letters to the thirty-seventh generation of Twelve Holy Knights to come to the burial. There was another man there, he had greying hair but it was easy enough to deduce he was blond in his earlier years.

He was the Sun Knight of the thirty-sixth generation.

He came with a few others, the former Ice, Leaf, Earth and Judgement knight. They were all that remained, he said, the rest having already passed on to the afterlife.

He spoke about Neo for a long time. He said Neo was stong-willed, and while his intentions would be unclear, he always did it with the happiness of other's in mind. And that Neo was always so strong, for even at his young age he had already beaten the temple's swordsmen twice over and would have probably combed the entirety of the kingdom for sparring partners if he wasn't forced to

maintain the image of the Sun Knight.

He never thought he would outlive his student.

He often joked with Neo that he'd die one day due to his reckless behavior, Neo had promised that at least he would outlive his teacher long before that would happen.

He really wanted Neo to keep that promise.

No one blamed me. I wished they had. They just said it wasn't my fault he was dead.

How couldn't it have been?

Teacher told me that for now, I should just wait for Grisia to wake up and stay healthy, Away from danger, he stressed.

From everyone present, Aldritz and Teacher were the closest to Neo. They didn't blame me.

I wonder how Aldritz will manage to wander about now, Neo was the only reason he could go through the continent with no worries, and now he was gone. He couldn't even return home, the dark elves would surely kill him before he could even plead for mercy.

I grabbed my sword, and headed for Sun's room.

It has been a month since then. Sun still wasn't awake.

Would he have to remain that way? Was the price that he would never awaken from this coma?

With a push, I opened the door and grabbed a seat. I planned to stay here until morning.

Even if Sun would sleep forever, I will stay beside his side. After all, this was the least I could do.


End file.
